Krysina
by froot101
Summary: Super Junior and Shinee don't know each other, it's an AU. Kyuhyun, Siwon and Yesung were told in dreams that need to protect someone. They were told they will know him when they see him. Who is this guy and why does this Angel want THEM to protect anyone. They find out when Supernatural creatures start to collect in one certain town. Once all 3 meet, all hell will break loss!
1. Chapter 1

He felt like he was weightless, floating slowly through the air. He tried to recall what had just happened. He knew he had fallen asleep in the car but he couldn't remember anything after that. He slowly opened his eyes but all he saw was black. He pulled his hands toward his face to rub his eyes. The movement felt slow, like he was under water, but he could breathe just fine.

He glanced around him again but the color never changed. He shouted out to see if anyone was there. He wanted to know what was going on, why he was here, where here was. He threw his arms out in front of him trying to feel for anything solid but was only met with air. He could feel panic starting to rise up from his gut.

Even though he felt weightless and move freely, he couldn't move from where he was. He tried to walk and a few swimming motions, no matter how dumb it felt, to make his body move, but he felt he hadn't moved at all.

"Kyuhyun…" a soft female voice sounded to his right.

The black haired boy shot his head to his right and saw a dim light, in the shape of a person starting to form. As the light began to take form, it grew brighter, making Kyuhyun put his hands in front of his eyes.

"It's alright now," the soft voice came again.

Kyuhyun lowered his arms to see a very beautiful woman floating in front of him. She had on pure white robes that still hurt his eyes a bit to look at. The robes were long so he couldn't see her feet. Her hair was very long and was a platinum blonde almost white color. She smiled at him and floated closer to him.

"You need to wake up," she said as she placed a soft warm hand against his cheek. He slowly placed his left hand over hers and stared into her violet eyes.

"I don't know how," he stated, almost sad that he couldn't fulfill what she requested of him. "What happened?"

"You were in a car crash," the woman spoke, her thumb softly rubbing his cheek as she placed her other hand on the back his head and pulled him into a hug. Kyuhyun felt himself slowly slip his arms around her waist and hug her back. "You died, Kyuhyun." She ran her hand through his hair trying to comfort him.

"I'm dead?" Kyu felt a lump starting to form in his throat. He had his whole life planned out. He had already been accepted into a very good college even though he had one more year of high school left. His father had finally allowed him to join a small singing group at his school and the girl he had had a crush on for years finally started to show some interest in him. But now all of that was going to come to an end.

Kyuhyun felt his eyes start to sting and he freely left the tears roll down his cheek. His mother's and sister's faces flew through his mind, how devastated they would be without him. He saw his mother crying, holding onto his father for support so she wouldn't collapse to the floor. He let a few sobs escape from his mouth before she slowly pulled him back and set a kind but stern gaze on him, wiping the tears with her fingers.

"It's not the end, Kyu," She said and slowly smiled. "You still have something to do on earth; I guess you could call it your destiny. I will give you another chance, but you have to promise one thing to me. When you meet a certain boy, protect him. There will be others with you; you won't be alone. I am begging this of you."

He searched her violet eyes with his dark ones as a worried look fell over her face from his long pause. Part of him was still wondering if he was dreaming, but it was so real he couldn't tell. He saw the urgency in her eyes and nodded his head. The worried expression was replaced with a smile and he noticed tears starting to collect at the sides on her eyes.

"I bless you child," she leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. "I will bring you back to life, but it will be on you to recover fully from your accident. You are a strong boy and I know you will make it through. And when you meet my boy back on Earth, you will know him when you see him."

"Your boy?" Kyuhyun asked confusion casting over his face.

The woman only smiled and gently pushed him backwards. He felt himself falling slowly and reached an arm out to try and grasp her, before she faded. He shouted to her but he couldn't hear his own voice in the blackness. His eyes started to feel heavy but he tried to keep them open in case she came back. After a few attempts, he finally closed them and drifted back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

His eyes snapped opened. He was freezing! And quite naked. He quickly placed a hand over his exposed manhood and looked around as he used his other arm to hug himself. Everything was black. He tried to remember what had happened, but was only met with a dull headache starting to form at the back of his head. He placed his free hand over the area that was hurting and could feel a small bump forming.

Well that wasn't a shock to him since he had always had bad luck. The whole family did. It was a curse that was placed on his family long before he was even born. He glared at the darkness thinking about his ancestor and all the evil she had done.

He shook his head slowly, yelling at himself to stay focused on the dilemma at hand. He couldn't remember what brought him here so he needed to focus on what would bring him out. He shouted but even his voice seemed muffled. He moved his feet hoping to find a hard surface. He sighed in frustration when he couldn't find anything.

"Yesung..." a soft voice called to him.

Yesung flew his head around trying to find the source of the noise. Maybe he was dreaming. It was a sucky dream. Why couldn't he dream of warm places…and places where he was clothed?

"It's alright Yesung," the soft voice came again and he felt arms encircle him from behind. The long robes the person was wearing flowed over his body, bringing him warmth and the embarrassment of being naked.

He slowly looked to his right to see a woman's face. She was beautiful. Her skin was very pale, her long platinum blonde almost white hair fell down around her face and over his shoulder slightly as she leaned forward a bit to see him better. Her eyes were a striking violet and he felt that she was looking right into his soul. The only word that came to mind was angel.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Yesung asked, his brain coming up with all kinds of ideas on the situation, but he wasn't sure if he liked any of the possibilities.

"You're fine Yesung," the woman said as if reading his mind. "You just slipped in the shower and hit your head."

Yesung stared at her for a minute then laughed, a blush starting to form across his face showing how stupid he felt.

"I thought I died or something," Yesung said laughing again to himself. "So you're not an angel?"

"Oh, I am an angel," she said smiling at him. Her expression then turned serious. She turned Yesung around to face her and she stared into his dark brown eyes.

Yesung gulped quickly, his heart starting to pound. An angel was here with him, but he wasn't dead. He had to be dreaming.

"I have a favor to ask of you," she said. "There is a boy that I need you to protect."

"A boy?" Yesung tilted his head to the side, confusion settling into his eyes.

"He is very important but very vulnerable," She said as she brushed a lock of hair off of Yesung's forehead. "I fear that a great evil is after him. You know of the supernatural beings that wander the earth. If those who dwell in the depths of Hell get their hands on him, it's the end of humanity… end of everything the way it is now."

Yesung nodded. He knew very well about what she was talking about, he was a witch after all. He could feel fear creeping into his body, thinking of the demons. His mother had taught him a lot about them and made him promise to never get mixed up with them. He had the gift to ward them off if he knew one was around, but he usually tried to stay away from them.

"I know this is a lot to ask of you," she said, her face tilting down with a guilty expression washing over her face. "I know of the promise you made to your mother. If you need, I can make you a deal." She gently placed her hands on his shoulders.

Yesung remand quiet as he stared at her. Part of him was yelling at him to just accept her offer, it's not every day an angel asks a human, especially a witch, for help. The other half reminded him of his mother and how she pleaded with him to stay away from the demons. He bit his bottom lip when a thought came to him. This angel is pleading for him to protect a boy; just as a mother would her own son. Who was this boy?

"I will lift the curse that has plagued your family for centuries, if you just watch after him." Her grip on his shoulders tightened, her eyes searched his for any type of answer.

Yesung was shocked. For years he tried to find a spell to lift the curse, most wouldn't think bad luck was so bad, but as the generations went by, the bad luck would always get worse.

"I will help this boy," Yesung said after a few minutes of silence. "Not just for what you will give to me, but for you as well."

The angel smiled, a tear rolling down her cheek. She pulled him close and placed a kiss on his forehead. His vision started to blur. He blinked his eyes and grabbed onto her elbows trying to focus on her face.

"It's alright, Yesung," she soothed him. "I thank you from the bottom of my heart. And don't worry; you will be joined by others."

Her voice sounded so far away from him. It hurt to keep his eyes opened and as he closed them, he felt her presences vanish.


End file.
